


Angels on Ice (SPN Angels x Reader

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Confused Castiel, Crowley being dumb, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Ice Skating, Ice skate, Nicknames, SPN - Freeform, Snow Angels, Supernatural - Freeform, XD, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: An old Christmas story I had made that loveI take requests!Mature/Fluff any





	Angels on Ice (SPN Angels x Reader

Small flash back Sam's pov 

We had been driving for hours, the snow had been falling and Dean was starting to get angry at the snow. The heater gave out and in the back seat our beloved angel (y/n) was starting to shiver. Cas was also in the back trying to warm her up. I ran a hand through my hair. "Dean we've got to stop. Our baby is frozen." 

She looked up a blush on her face. 

"Sam (y/n) isn't a baby. She's your age."

"It's a figure of speech Cas."

"Oh I understand now." 

(Y/n) nodded to Dean, "look hotel." She said pointing with a shivering hand. Dean huffed but drove in. We all entered bought a room and headed up the stairs. We huddled together on the couch for an hour till we were warm. Someone knocked on our door. 

No longer Sam's pov (end of flashback))

Gabe and Castiel were whining like toddlers. They didn't understand how this was fun. Balthazar on the other hand had given up when he started. You were gracefully spinning on the ice while Sam and Dean held onto the sides of the ice rink. 

The hotel you were staying at had a ice rink. You managed to puppy dog eye your way into getting to go. You grabbed Castiel's hands with a smile and pulled him off his feet. You brought him to the middle and helped him get steady. One by one you got all the angels to actually stand and move around. 

"Hey sweetie pie any help?" Dean called your (e/c) eyes scanned him with interests.   
Sam gave you his puppy dog eyes and whimpered softly. You managed to get him and his brother off the sides. 

"Now is this so bad?" You asked when you saw something strange. 

Balthazar had managed to switch the tvs in the room to actually Ice skating competitions. Gabe and Cas were actinging them out. Gabe took the role of man while Cas female. Dean and Sam burst into laugheter until Dean lost his balance and face planted on the ice. Sam laughed harder until he to fell - on top of his brother-. Balthazar clapped as Gabe lifted Cas off the floor. 

"Maybe we should do this more often." You said as Sam and Dean got themselves on their feet. Gabe let go of Cas, who was breathing heavy, and made his way to you. "Oh no, no Gabe."

"But lollipop." Gabe begged pulling you into an embrace. He spun you around. You landed in Sam's strong arms who smiled and gave your forehead a small kiss. "Bye bye sweet girl." He said as he spun you which gave you to Dean. 

"Hey baby what's shaken?" He asked his eyes a glimmer. You smirked as he kissed your cheek and gave you off to Castiel. 

"Hello (y/n)." Cas said as he took you from Dean, his baby blue eyes were full of laughter. He was having fun. He spun you which landed you in Balthazar's arms. 

"I'm not much for hellos darling, but if it's you I can make an exception." He gave you a silly spin and you smirked as you continued to go around the rink. The boys watched you with smirks. That was the fact until you all landed in a pile. You all laughed at each other. Balthazar and Gabe got out of the pile first and helped you and Cas out. Sam and Dean got themselves off the ice. 

"Alright time to hit the hay." Dean said as he carried you out of the rink. 

That's when you all heard a familiar laughter. 

Crowley.

"What the hell?" 

"Oh sorry I just had to recored all of this. It's going in my black mail folder." He said as he disappeared. You facepalmed and the angles all zapped away in a flutter of wings trying to find Crowley and get the phone back. Sam gave you a piggy back ride up the stairs and to your hotel room. It was cold so they decided all three of you would sleep on the same bed. Sam and Dean changed first then you. Sam patted the bed, you crawled in the middle. Dean and Sam cuddled close to you keeping you warm. 

"Goodnight angel." Sam whispered. 

"Night baby." Dean said. 

"Goodnight my boys." You said with a yawn as your (h/c) hair covered Deans face slightly.


End file.
